Shattered hope
by MistonDawn
Summary: There are times when the world seems to crumble, when the sky its self seems to crumble. Yet, just like the seasons and the moons, we get back up again. Ready and able as before. A major earthquake hits the clans unevening and causing problems throughout the territories and ontop of the Leaf-bare is just around the corner. How will the Clan cats cope with these changes?
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go guys! The first chapter of Shattered Hope. Thank you all of you for the OCS you gave me. They all will help :) thanks to DNAcat for Beta reading.**

 **Sorry it took me a while to post**

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader-** Leafstar- tortoiseshell(mostly white and brown with a little bit of black) she-cat with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice, Reedpaw_

 **Deputy-** Hawkwing- mottled brown she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Dawnmist- light ginger she-cat with pale golden stripes and dark green eyes

 **Warriors**

Thornpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Iceclaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes

Falconflight- light brown tom with white paws and bright green eyes

Shoreheart- Sandy tan she-cat. Her eyes are blue with flecks of gold in them

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Shadowsky- jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Oakspots- white and light ginger splotched tom with golden eyes

 _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Emberstorm- black tom with dark amber eyes and golden splotches down his side, back, and tail.

Sunheart- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Tansyfoot- dark ginger she-cat with golden paws and dark green eyes

Yarrowfur- russet-golden tom with dark amber eyes and a plumy tail

 _Apprentice, Twigpaw_

Foxfur- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Wrenleaf- reddish-brown tom with green eyes and white paws, chest, and tailtip

Mallowwhisker- light brown tom with blue eyes

Crowsong- black she-cat with bright green eyes

Brichnose-white she-cat with blue eyes and tan stripes

 **Apprentices-**

Ashpaw- light gray tom with blue eyes

Twigpaw- golden brown tabby tom with green eyes

Featherpaw-white she-cat with light and dark gray patches ad sky blue eyes

Reedpaw- very dark ginger tom with hazel eyes

 **Queens-**

Duskwing- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Emberstorm)

Windheart- cream and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Kits-**

Whitekit- fluffly white she-cat with blue eyes (mother: Windheart father:unknown)

Flowerkit- Cream and tabby she-cat with blue eyes (parents same as whitekit)

Mistkit- light gray she-cat with blue eyes and black and white flecks(parents unknown)

Mosskit- gray tom with amber eyes(same as Mistkit)

 **Elders-**

Toffee- (former rogue) pale brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Snowbush- white she-cat with blind blue eyes

Rosemary- pinkish ginger sheo with amber eyes

 **Windclan**

 **Leader-** Shadestar- dark gray almost black tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy-** Swift-tail- mottled white and gray tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Leafpaw_

 **Medicine cat-** Softwing- white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and clear blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Bluenose- bluish-gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Snowpaw_

Rustingbreeze- russet brown tom with darker brown spots and bright amber eyes

 _Apperintice, Nettlepaw_

Willowmist-light gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Yelloweyes- brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes and white paws

 _Apprentice, Ashpaw_

Oaknose-light brown and white she-cat with green eyes and tabby stripes

Lightningfrost- light ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes and white paws and tailtip

Larkwing- dark brown tabby she-cat with crisp green eyes

Stormflight- dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes

Sparrowsong- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mistfall- white and gray she-cat with green eyes

Mossfall-gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices-**

Nettlepaw- light brown tom with darker brown stripes and white paws, chest, tailtip, and underbelly and green eyes

Ashpaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes and white paws and underbelly

Snowpaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- brown tom with white patches and green eyes.

 **Queens-**

Brightfoot- white she-cat with green eyes and one ginger paw

Hazelpelt- light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Kits-**

Hollykit- black she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail(mother:Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Deerkit- bown tabby tom with amber eyes( mother: Brightfoot father: Swift-tail)

Ivykit- small gray she-cat with dark green eyes (mother:Brightfoot father; Swift-tail)

 **Elders**

Longwhisker-ginger Tom

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader-** Thistlestar- spiky furred black tom with bright amber eyes

 **Deputy-** Cinderlight- long haired dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Oakleaf- brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and large green eyes

 _Medicine cat apprentice, Littlepaw_

 **Warriors-**

Silentstorm-. Gray she-cat with bluish-gray markings and blue eyes( maybe later on)

 _Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Magpieleaf- brown she-cat with green eyes

Embersplash- ginger she-cat with light ginger stripes down her back and sky blue eyes

 _Apperintice, Lionpaw_

Miststream- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Redfur- pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Troutclaw- small,dark brown tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Ripplepool- light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lakefeather- dark gray almost black tom with icy blue eyes

Silverdawn- light gray she-cat with a white paw, tailtip, chest and muzzle and one blue eye and one green eye

Foxflight- ginger, black, and white she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice, Skypaw_

Sparkflame- ginger and black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes (one blind)

Blackfern- black and white tom with blue eyes

Heatherfrost- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Paleclaw- light gray tabby Tom with pale green eyes

 _Apprentice Nightpaw_

Mouse-(rouge) gray tom with green eyes

 **Apperintices-**

Littlepaw- light and dark gray apprentice with a twisted front paw and blue eyes

Lionpaw- golden tom with light orange eyes

Skypaw- white and gray tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Hollypaw- black she-cat with dark green eyes

Nightpaw- white and black she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens-**

Berryheart- light gray almost white she-cat with darker flecks and light blue eyes

Mintleaf- light gray she-cat with light green eyes

Whitereed- white she-cat one ginger paw with green eyes

 **Kits-**

Pearlkit- completely white she-cat with hazel (mother Mintleaf)

Skykit- very dark gray tom with sky blue eyes (mother :dead)

Flashkit- light brown ginger splotched she-cat with amber eyes(same as skykit)

 **Elders-**

Minnowleap- gray she-cat with misty blue eyes

Blazefeather- ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader-** Adderstar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy-** Blackclaw- black tom with white paws and brown eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Posionrose- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes and is half blind

 **Warriors-**

Ravenwing- black she-cat with bright green eyes

Sparrowshade- dark gray tom with black specks and amber eyes

 _Apprentice, Twitchpaw_

Ivyheart- silver and black she-cat with green eyes

Blueshard- bluish-grayish she-cat with a white patch and icy blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Flamepaw_

Sunheart ginger she-cat with a white tailtip and paws with amber eyes

Lillyflower-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Boulderfang- short furred gray tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Daisypaw_

Hailstorm- white tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Tansyheart- near furred ginger she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

 _Apprentice, Chillpaw_

Thistleheart- spiky brown and tan tom with yellow eyes

Runningpad- mottled brown to with green eyes

Fernleaf- white she-cat with light gray dapples and green eyes

Smokefrost- black and gray tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices-**

Twitchpaw- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Chillpaw- white she-cat with pale blue eyes and silver stripes

Flamepaw- ginger she-cat with cream muzzle, splash on her chest, and stripes on her tail. Has green eyes

Darkpaw- dark gray furred tom with black stripes and one black paw with green eyes

Daisypaw- fluffy white she-cat with light gray paws and crisp blue eyes

 **Queens-**

Spottedfern- calico she-cat with hazel eyes

Sagefur- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Kits-**

Mothkit- black she-cat with brown flecks and very pale amber eyes (mother:Spottedfern father:Sparrowshade)

Mousekit- grey tom with lots of black flecks and yellow eyes(same as mothkit)

Pinekit-brown tabby tom with green eyes(same as mothkit)

Ceaderkit- cream she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, tail, and chest (same as mothkit)

Volekit- Gray tom with brown eyes(sagefur)

Stonekit- dark gray almost black tom with brown eyes(sagefur)

Sparrowkit- brown tom with green eyes (sagefur)

 **Elders-**

Hawkblaze- big ragged furred brown and black tabby tom with one missing eye and a disoriented jaw

Whitefang- white tom with green eyes

 **Okay so here's the actual chapter :) its in Thunderclan**

 _ **Chapter one...**_

Ashpaw slipped out of camp silently, walking side by side with Featherpaw. He sighed quietly and heavily as they left the camp, worry prickling his pelt. _How will we do on our first hunting assignment?_ He wondered. Featherpaw brushed lightly againist Ashpaw's pelt; mainly not noticing.

Ashpaw cocked his her towards her, feeling his face grow hot. He instantly scolded himself. _Whatsy wrong with me?_ He thought silently as they continued walking, trying to make his fur lay flat. "You think we should start hunting here?" We, after all, are taking our assessment." Featherpaw meowed eventually, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, where should we go?" Ashpaw replied ruffling his fur so that it wouldn't look like single parts were sticking up. The other apprentice let out a small purr if amusement.

"We could hunt around here." He suggested answering his own question as Featherpaw bounced around him.

To the left if the apprentices, there was a large bramble thicket. To the right, a mix of brich and other oaks and alder trees. "Okay." The light gray she-cat said happily jumping up onto a large oak log.

"There's bound to be something around here." Ashpaw exclaimed hoping he sounded more enthusiastic than he felt. His stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies.

"Sure," The Thunderclan apprentice meowed from on top of the log. She tasted the air. " How about up to the north? " she jabbed her tail in the direction of the mixed trees. It took him a minute to find north even though Featherpaw had just pointed it out. He dipped his head to her.

"Whatever you say."

Featherpaw nodded and faced the direction of north. Padding closely to the side of his friend, the gray tom opened his mouth to taste the air as well. Almost immediately he discovered the faint scent of prey. Faint, but it defiantly meant there had been things there.

Soon, a bit farther on, he picked up the strong scent of squrriel close by to them. _Up there?_ He mouthed silently to Featherpaw, gesturing his tail to a nearby alder tree. His friend nodded in agreement.

The light gray tom turned his blue gaze towards the tree and narrowed his eyes. _Go to the other side_. She gave a quick flick of her tail; acknowledging that she heard him. She started to carefully navigating her way through the undergrowth to the other side.

Once she was there, he started to climb up the tree. The squrriel still hadn't noticed him, as it was busily gnawing on a nut. Ashpaw let out a yowl causing the squrriel to shoot down the tree in alarm, straight into the open claws of Featherpaw.

"Nice catch." He meowed sheepishly jumping out of the tree and landing lightly on the ground.

"It was both of ours," Featherpaw said earnestly. "We both contributed to catching it." The gray tom picked up the dead squrriel and hurried it under a nearby fern.

"Do you think we're doing okay?" He asked nervously looking around for any sign of Oakspots or Shoreheart, his mentor.

"I think we're doing fine assuming Shoreheart just saw us catch that squrriel. She doesn't exactly, well, bend in that well." Featherpaw said letting out a purr of amusement and pointing at the bramble thicket they had seen earlier.

Sure enough, Ashpaw peered closer clans realized he could mame out the ginger pelt of Shoreheart sulking behind the thicket.

"Oh," He said softly. "I see what you mean."

The light gray she-cat closed her eyes and tasted the air again. "Vole I think, this way." Ashpaw quickly tasted the air again as well, noticing for the first time the fresh scent of vole. They didn't even have to look for it.

The little creature ran into the clearing practically begging to be caught. All Ashpaw had do do was lunge to the side and give it a quick nip on the back of the throat.

Suddenly the ground lunged underneath his paws causing him to stumble. Almost as soon as it started it stopped. After he got up and steadied himself, he exchanged a worried glance with Featherpaw. "What was that?" She asked her voice quivering.

Ashpaw was about to reply when, "Ashpaw, Featherpaw. Come on, we need to get back to camp now." Oakspots, Featherpaw's mentor, exclaimed jumping out of a nearby tree. He sound much stricter than usual.

"But why?" Ashpaw asked his couriousity over coming his fear.

Shoreheart appeared giving Oakspots a worried glance. "No questions, please, just come." The ginger tabby she-cats fur bristled and she shuffled her paws nervously.

"But why do we-" Featherpaw was cut off by a loud rumbling coming from the distance; gradually getting louder.

"Get away from the trees!" Shoreheart yelped frantically, nudging Ashpaw who was frozen to the spot.

The ground had started to rumble, to move. The tree Oakspots was hiding in earlier started to shift up, the ground underneath it raising. "Starclan help us." He mouthed under his breath. Featherpaw bowled him over just in time. A second later a birch tree crashed down on the place where he was just standing, sending twigs and leafs everywhere.

"You mouse-brain!" She shouted over the rumbling real fear sparking in her voice. "You could of been killed!" Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Hurry UP!" Oakspots yelled as another nearby tree fell. The apprentices raced after their mentors, jumping over debris and fallen trees. Ashpaw winced in pain as he stumbled and fell on a tree branch.

"Are you okay?" Shoreheart asked anxiously shaking from head to toe. Well, they all were.

"No," He grunted trying to stand up." I think I twisted my paw."

Featherpaw let out a meow of dismass. "There's no way we can get you away from the trees if your paws hurt!"

A large crash echoed across the territory over the rumbling causing what was left of the birds to fly away in alarm. "There's no point of going on, we'll just have to wait it out." Oakspots reported eying every nearby tree wearily.

"What was that big crash?" Ashpaw asked pain shooting up his leg.

"I don't know but there's a big cloud of dust raising from near the camp."

A fresh wave of fear flowed through through him. _What about Twigpaw and Reedpaw?_ He had recently become friends with the two apprentices.

"Do you think part of the camp collapsed?" Shoreheart said in a hushed tone voicing Ashpaw fears.

"Oh my stars." Featherpaw meowed flatting her ears. She was clearly worried about Ber brother Twigpaw.

"Well," Oakspots sighed. "We won't know what happened until this is over." Ashpaw could of swore he heard him mutter _Tansyfoot_ under his breath.

The next thing he could remember was his head coming in contact with the cold forest.

 **There you go. I'll try to get all your OCS personalities right but I can't promise anything. :)**

 **Please review/follow/ favorite**

 **Have a great day/night everyone**

 **~Sunmist**


	2. Chapter 2 (WindClan)

**Thanks all of you guys who reviewed on the first chapter! The support was amazing :D**

 **Sorry I took so long with the update. School and homework along with other activities kept me from updating sooner.**

 _ **Answering reviews:**_

 **Silver moon: yep, I got all your cats!**

 **Silver moon: here's your update!:)**

 **Bramblesplash: thanks! I think Ashpaw and Featherpaws little part was cute to :3**

 **Tacos: you'll see**

 **Jayfeather: thank you!**

 **Emojiswagg123: glad your happy :)**

 **CupkakeGalore: yay!**

 **Jasper the Gay Dream: thanks!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: its going to be in random order, your cats in this chapter:)**

 **Apple pie: thank you and thanks for pointing that out :)**

 **~~~~~~stats~~~~~~**

 **Reviews: 15 (you guys are great :3)**

 **Views:66**

 **Favorites: 3(thank you CupkakeGalore, Jasper the Gay Dream, and Snowcrystal of Thunderclan)**

 **Followers: 3(thank you CupkakeGalore, Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky, and Snowcrystal of Thunderclan)**

 **Just so you guys don't get confused, there's and Ashpaw in Thunderclan and an Ashpaw in Windclan.**

 **Enough of my talk, let's get on with the chapter! This ones in Windclan.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Softwing looked around the Windclan camp. "My herbs." She whispered in a small, dismissed tone. The she-cats fur was bristling and her tail flashing bavk and forthwith unhappiness and distress. Her blue eyes were round and had deep shadows stretching underneath them; the medicine cat was unable to get any sleep the night before.

Windclan. Everything she knew and loved was practically gone.

"It will be fine." Shadestar meowed assuringly, but even be could not mask the worry in his tone. Half of the camp had collapsed in the terrible event. The elders, medicine cat, and warriors den had all caved in and Stormfeather and Pricklepaw were still missing. The heather and gorse bushes protecting the WindClan camp were frayed out or uprooted.

Soft pawsteps came up behind the two cats.

"Yeah," Ashpaw rudely butted in, his amber eyes gleaming. "We don't need those disgusting things." He had run up behind them while they were talking.

The gray and white she-cat rounded on the apprentice, her dismiss quickly turning into anger. "Those 'disgusting things'," she hissed at the gray apprentice. "Are the things that save so many cats from dying every season!" Shadestar looked at his medicine cat in surprise.

With that, Softwing stormed off heading in the direction of the warriors den her mind swirling with frustration. _Why do these young cats have to be so rude and ignorant? They haven't been through leaf-bare yet. They don't know what it's like to know deaths just around the corner waiting hungrily._ She thought shuttering slightly.

Swift-tail was standing near were the entrance to the den used to be giving instructions to a digging potral. Slightly distraught, she walked over to him as he told Lightningfrost what to do. "... I would advise digging from the middle to the edges of the den. The nests should be able to guide you to the edges of it."

The ginger warrior nodded then reentered the hole. Once his ginger tailtip disappeared into the blackness Softwing padded over closer to the deputy and sat beside him.

"Can you assign so cats to start clearing my den out as so as possible? I need to assess the damage to my herb supply." The gray and white medicine cat asked trying to keep her voice steady as she stood on the risen bit of earth with the deputy.

"Of course," he said sounding surprised. "We all know the importance of the medicine cats den, especially near leaf-bare." _Not all._ She thought grudgingly as she flicked her tabby tail back and forth.

"I'm also sending out a potral to assess the damage that ,well, thing did to the territory." Swift-tail added trying to be helpful. Softwing acknowledged his gesture of helpfulness and walked over to the enterance of the camp were the group of two cats were about to leave.

"Not much of a potral." The white and silver tabby muttered under her breath. A small white apprentice and a bluish-gray warrior turned around at the sound of her pawsteps crunching on the cold, hard earth.

"Hello Softwing, are you joining us?" Meowed Bluesky unable to keep her surprise out of her tone.

"Yes." She replied shortly her tail flicking back and forth, still annoyed with Ashpaws comment. Snowpaw gave her a curious glance but didn't question the medicine cat. Bluesky and her apprentice Snowpaw, along with the gray and white medicine cat, left the camp thought the heather entrance. Softwing was almost immediately knocked off of her paws by a big buff of wind.

Bluesky looked up after the wind subsided and sounded a loud gasp. The medicine cat looked up and quickly knew why her clan mate was so shocked. Parts of the territory were crumbled and sticking up, having been moved from the 'shaking'. _I don't really know what to call it._ She thought uneasily. ThunderClan territory, from what she could see, had many trees down and across the borders.

"Oh my stars." The bluish-gray warrior whispered almost inaudible over the whistling winds crossing the WindClan moor. Softwing patted Blueskies shoulder assuringly with her tail.

"Speaking of StarClan," the white apprentices blue eyes lit up with interest. " Did they warn any of WindClan about this happening?"

The medicine cat closed her eyes tightly. Now that Softwing thought about it, she hadn't heard from The starry warriors in a while. _What if they didn't know?_ She thought uneasiness and fear prickled inside of her. Almost as soon as it arose she pushed it down. _No, they always know._

She opened her eyes to see Snowpaw gazing at her curiously; Bluesky still looking of into the territory mouthing unspoken words.

"I'm sure they have a good reason for not sharing with us." She replied trying to sound unconcerned as she sniffed a nearby clump borage, most likely uprooted in the hard blowing wind during the disaster. The medicine cat was very concerned though.

She carefully nipped off a few stalks. _There's no borage clumps near this area besides my herb patch._ She thought looking up across the moor in confusion. The medicine cat shrugged. _It could easily just have been carried by the wind from another part of our territory._

Snowpaw bounded up behind her most likely determined to have her question answered. _Pesky apprentices._ The white and gray she-cat thought. This was defiantly not one of her good days. "Like why? Did they think we would all freak out or something?"

Softwing let out a small growl of frustration and placed the freshly picked herbs down on the ground. "Probably." She said almost hissing through clenched teeth.

Bluesky, getting the feeling that Softwing was getting annoyed by her apprentice from the look on her face, called the apprentice over to investigate a nearby rabbit hole. Sighing then muttering to herself, the medicine cat picked up her borage leaves and went to check on her herb patch.

Letting out a wail of shock, all annoyance forgotten, she dropped her herbs and ran over to the patch. Almost all the herbs that she had spent many moons growing and taking care of were gone besides a patch of tansy and a small patch of catmint. They rest were most likely scattered across the moor.

Dully, she walked back to the uprooted borage plant, ignoring a new gust of wind that bit her fur. She picked it up by one of its thicker roots and brought it back to the almost empty herb patch. The WindClan cat started to dig a hole in the lose soil and dropped to borage plant in the freshly dug hole.

"What are you doing?" The snowy white apprentice had run back from were her and her mentor were and was watching the medicine cat inventively.

"Replanting my herbs."

"Can I help?" Snowpaw asked anxiously surprising Softwing. A second later she gave herself a mental face paw. _Of course! Her best friend was sick last moon and leaf-bare is not that far away._ The white and gray she-cat fluffed out her fur.

"If you want."

Once Bluesky joined them, the three cats headed towards the ThunderClan border. Bluesky stumbled over a small hole that was newly formed in the ground. "Mouse-brained thing!" The warrior exclaimed standing up and shaking the dust out of her fur.

Softwing bounded up to a nearby uprooted oak tree that landed over the stream that divided ThunderClans territory from WindClans territory, its roots stretching a few foxlengths above her head.

"Cool!" Snowpaw exclaimed poking head head inside of it. "Do you think there are any herbs in here?"

"No." The medicine cat meowed her whiskers twitching. "They would more likely be over there." She pointed her tail at a few stalks of marigold. Bluesky walked out of sight left of were the other two cats were.

"Oh." The snowy apprentice shrugged and bounced over to the plants and nipped off a few stalks after being told how to properly do it. "Ah! Bitter!" Snowpaw said wrinkling her nose as some of the sap hit her tounge.

Softwing let out a faint purr of amusement. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"It's fine." Snowpaw replied her voice muffled by the herbs in her mouth.

Bluesky ran back to them, her eyes wide with excitement and wonder. "You guys! Come look at what happened to the stream!" The bluish-gray she-cat turn around facing the direction that she had came from.

Softwing nodded. The two cats followed the warrior jumping over other tree, for Snowpaws case scrambling, and arrived at the wider end of the stream. Part of stream that flowed in the direction opposite of the lake had risen up forming a small, but beautiful, waterfall.

Snowpaw dabbled it with her paw and let out a mrrow of wonder.

"See," the medicine cat meowed softly. "Even in the worst of times, good things can be created." She gazed at the small stream trying to hide her emotions. This was the stream her brother had drowned in.

 _The battle was over._

 _As warriors streamed back into camp, a small white and gray apprentice forced her way through them. "Graypaw? Graypaw where are you!?" Her voice sounded high pitched and filled with fear. Where was he?_

 _The heather entrance shuttered as Rustingpaw limped through covered in mud and blood, his tail dragging on the ground. "Rustingpaw! Where's Graypaw?" Softpaw asked running up to the injured apprentice._

 _Rustingpaw looked up at her his eyes hollow with greif and horror. "He-he he didn't make it. T-t-thhey drowned him in the river."_

 _As the young cat spoke the heather rustled as two cats brought in a body, small and limp as it was carried between them. "No!"_

 _The small gray and white apprentice ran up to her dead brother, sobs racking her body. " It will be okay." The clam voice of Shadepelt reached her ears._

 _Softpaw just pushed her nose harden into Graypaws cold sodden flank, desperately trying to find a clue that the pale gray apprentice was still alive. "No, it will never be the same.' She whimpered the truth sinking in._

 _She would never be able to see her brother again. They would never be able to talk or sure fresh kill again. Never again..._

Softwing shook herself out of the memory and blinked. _That was all in the past._ She reminded herself firmly.

Bluesky spun around, her excitement quickly turning into worry. " In this case, yes. Something's happening to camp." The warrior narrowed her eyes.

Softwing perked her ears. Carefully listening, She heard the faint sounds of yowls and wails echoing across the moor, even reaching them all the way at the ThunderClan border. The wind blew harder causing their fur to blow in the wrong direction and the sound of the wails to increase.

"What's going on?" Snowpaw asked in a frightened tone, her fur bristling up till she looked like a puffy white pinecone.

"That's the problem," the WindClan warrior meowed her tail streaming behind her as the ran back to camp. "We don't know."

Softwing felt another prickle of worry rise up inside of her. _What if someone got hurt. I'm out here and someone could be injured._ Guilt rose inside her mingling with the worry already there. As they approached camp, she shot ahead with a burst of speed.

Inside the camp, many warriors and apprentices were gathering something near the warriors den. Shadestar, his paws caked with mud, was sitting off to the side of the crowd.

"What's happening?" She asked her paws instantly taking her over too the WindClan leader.

"Go see." He said in a hollow voice looking at the ground.

Softwing quickly pushed her way through the cats, accidentally tripping over the ginger tail of Rustingbreeze, and let out a gasp of horror at the scene infront of her.

There, almost impossible to recognize who it was, laid Stormfeather. His amber were dull and glazed and his pelt covered in mud. The fallen warriors neck was twisted in a strange angle, two of his legs as well.

Mistfall walked slowly up to the warrior and closed his eyes. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. She licked away some of the mud on his side and gasped. "This wasn't by accident, this is a murder!"

Many warriors gasped and a fearful muttering spread through the clan. Softwing ran up to the young warrior, hoping she was mistaken but the evidence was right in front of her.

A large, bloody gash spread across the dead cats stomach. Softwing felt the ground sway beneath her paws.

"Oh. My. Stars."

 **Hehehe. I'm evil :D**

 **Right after the thing happens a cat is murdered. If you made a WindClan cat in my OC story, you can pm me if you want your cat to be the murderer. :)**

 **Softwing doesn't really know how to deal with her emotions in this chapter. She's feeling so many of them that she got confused.**

 **Don't forget to Review, follow, and favorite! Next chapter will be Shadowclans! If I missed your cat in the allegiance, please tell me.**

 **Have a great night/day!**

 **~Sunmist**


	3. Chapter 3(Shadowclan)

**Hello! I'm back with the next chapter of Shattered Hope.**

 **You guys have blown my mind! 26 reviews in two chapters?! You guys are the best!*hugs all the reviewers* most of them are guests but that's okay! :D**

 **Sorry I took so long**

 **This is ShadowClans chapter.**

 **~~~~~~~stats~~~~~~**

 **Views: 217**

 **Reviews:26(thank you thank you thank you!)**

 **Favorites: 4(thank you Silver Shadows in a Starry Sky)**

 **Followers: 3**

 **-Replying to reviews-**

 **Kitty(guest): I'm honored for this to be the first story you've read on fanfiction :D**

 **Kitty(guest): yep! Someone's dead!**

 **CupkakeGalore: thanks! It makes me happy that your excited :)**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan: okay, no ones pmed me yet**

 **Jayfeather(guest): chaos?! *sarcasm* No way :)**

 **Tacos(guest): thanks for checking**

 **Bramblesplash(guest): yes they did XD**

 **Silver Moon(guest): Riverclans chapter is the one after the next! I'll mention your cat in it :)**

 **Fluffycorn: thanks!**

 **TheoneHufflepuff: a good ol' murder always causes choas ;)**

 **Silver Moon: No I haven't abandoned this story! I just didn't have the time to update quicker**

 **On with the chapter!**

 _ **Chapter three**_

"Wake up Poisonrose."

"Why?"

"Wake up, it's past sunhigh."

"You can't make me."

Ivyheart clawed the ground of the medicine cat den letting small clawmarks in it. The silver and black cat flicked her tail in annoyance. _"For StarClans sake,_ Sparrowkit is sick!" She hissed feeling her annoyance at the cat grow.

The ShadowClan medicine cat slowly stood up, clearly taking her time, and walked back too the holes at the farthest corners of the den. That was where she had decided to place the herbs in the holes to keep the kits from knocking the piles over with they came in playing.

 _Oh stars, how are we going to live with a stubborn cat like her?_ Ivyheart thought disgracefully. She sat down on the unkempt floor her tail swishing dust up around her.

 _Well you will survive, just with a bit more difficulty. And why were you talking about StarClan?_ The voice inside her head buzzed as she waited for Poisonrose. She tried to look at her head.

 _Be quiet. Chase I can talk about them._ _I_ _didn't get sent do the dark forest like you._ She silently argued with the voice in her head, ignoring Poisonroses' loud complaints from the back.

 _Hey! Ivyheart you know as well as I do that I was forced to go there! I don't want to be there! I want to leave this place as much as you would if you were stuck here!_ And offended tone answered her. Some of the suns faint rays filtered through the entrance of the medicine cat den casting eerie shadows.

 _Shh._ She was jostled out of her thoughts by someone nudging her hard in the side with a paw. "Wake up!" The ginger cat meowed. Ivyheart shook her head and stood up, running ahead of the medicine cat.

Poisonrose came up behind her grumbling softly about how young cats were always getting themselves injured and how they should take care of their own wounds for a change. The silver and black cat couldn't help but feel a prickle of sympathy for the ginger cat.

Ivyheart sighed. _This cat needs an apprentice._ She thought glancing towards the nursery where Poisonrose was heading. The ginger she-cat gave the ShadowClan warrior a challenging look before entering it.

 _How about you?_ The voice said cheekily.

 _StarClan no!_

The bramble entrance rustled as a unfamiliar cat pushed through. A strange scent crossed Ivyheart nose as she tasted the air.

Frowning, the ShadowClan warrior left Poisonrose in the nursery to do her thing and went to investigate.

Tasting the air again, this time she picked up the musky scent of ThunderClan. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she was about to speak but Blackclaw beat her to it.

"What are you doing here Wernleaf?" The ShadowClan deputy said calmly sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws. _For the sake of all things normal Blackclaw! This is an enemy warrior._

 _Again with the snappiness!_

 _I wasn't asking you you mouse-brain._ She rolled her eyes then turned her head to listen to Blackclaws droning voice.

"Leafstar sent me here to sent news." Wrenleaf said between gasps. The black cat invited the brown tabby tom to sit down.

Nodding gratefully, he crouched down instantly and closed his scooted away slowly from the ThunderClan cat. The silver and black cat let her fur bristle slightly.

"What's going on?" A thoroughly puzzled voice came from farther away. Adderstar appeared out of his den in between the two large rocks. He hopped down lightly, landing on a patch of grass and sitting beside Blackclaw.

 _Wow. Here comes the strange one._ She thought rolling her eyes again.

 _Now why would you insult your leader, he is your leader after all._ The voice in Ivyhearts head meowed half amused half hurt. She could almost she his face looking at her in amusement.

 _Be quiet. You know I think he's a goofball._ She hissed back sliding her claws out. Instantly she let out a yelp of pain as they dug into her tail. "Mouse-dung!" She cursed loudly moving her tail away.

"What are you doing?" Sparrowshade asked cocking his head to the side. She let out a hiss of frustration. Ivyheart heard him muttering something under his breathe and walked away from the silver and black cat.

Wernleaf stood up surprising Ivyheart. She had almost forgotten that he was there. He looked up at the ShadowClan leader his tail swishing nervously. "So. Part of our camp collapsed and crushed the nursery and elders den. Darkstorm is dead." A mutter of grief pasted through the gathered cats, particularly from the older warriors.

"Is Toffee okay?" Croaked one of the elders, Hawkblaze, his one eye flashing at Wrenleaf. The ThunderClan warrior flushed. Toffee was one of the only that could get along with Hawkblaze without him snapping.

The brown tabby warrior gave the old, battle scarred, tom a frightened look. Clearly the young warrior had never seen Hawkblaze up close. "Y-yes she's fine. Also Shoreheart, Featherpaw, Ashpaw, and Oakspots are missing in the woods."

Another mutter of shock passed through the clan. "I met Shoreheart last gathering," Chillpaw said stiffly. "She seemed like a nice cat." The white apprentice was momentarily distracted by a loud crow cawing as it flew over the camp.

 _She they're missing four cats, one's dead. Guess we were lucky._ Ivyheart mused. Shadowclan wasn't missing any cats and only Blueshard was injured. Suddenly a wind blew hard wanting golden and red leaves fluttering through the air around her.

Quickly she shook the leaves off of her pelt and just managed to catch the last of the brown tabby ThunderClan warriors report. "-and Dawnmist twisted her paw."

Wrenleaf and Ravenwing exchanged a look. A look that caused her to curl her tail in disgust. _Ew ew ew and ew._ She thought completely missing the end Adderstars reply.

 _Now what? Forbidden love?_ The voice in her head sounded disgusted, as if he had found something rotten. _I may not of been in Shadows when I was alive but in know what that is._

"Be quiet!" She meowed out loud then quickly realized what she had just , who had just happened to emerge from the nursery all herbs from earlier gone, shot her a look annoyance.

"Be quiet yourself."

Sparrowkit popped out of the nursery a few moments later behind the medicine cat, his paws trailing on the ground. The little kit started coughing, his sides heaving as he walked.

The medicine cat beckoned Adderstar over to her and the kit. They exchanged a few quick words, then the ShadowClan leader briskly walked back over to Wrenleaf.

"I'm sorry for your clan but it is time for you to leave. Send Leafstar my sympathy."

The tabby ThunderClan warrior dipped his head respectfully to the ShadowClan cat before walking to the entrance and padding out. The brambles rustled for a moment then it was silent.

The camp turned from the eerie silence to an explosion of noise.

"The camp caved in?"

"I'm glad we don't live in a hollow."

"One dead four missing?"

"You all are loud." She muttered under her breathe as the gust of wind subsided to a gentle breeze. Poisonrose nudged the kit too and into the medicine cat; he was coughing all the way.

Having nothing to do now that the attention had drifted to different to topics and that Blackclaw had sent off potrals to assess the damage, she shrugged and followed them into the den.

"Here, eat this." The ginger medicine cat said encouraging placing a few tansy leaves in front of the little kit. _He's sick with something._

 _Duh you minnowbrain!_ Ivyheart said quietly to the voice in her head. It laughed.

"What are you doing here, again?" Poisonrose hissed. "Don't you have better things to do?"

Ivyheart just snorted. "No, not really. What's up with Sparrowkit?" She asked. The medicine cat scolded her and the kit started to hack again, scattering the tansy leaves.

"Greencough." Poisonrose replies shortly gathering the leaves and putting them back in front of the sick kit.

"I-i don't wanna!" The kit wailed backing away from the herbs. "Tastes yucky!"

"Come on they will make you feel better." The medicine cat urged her tone going slightly impatient. Leaving Poisonrose to deal with the little kit, Ivyheart left the den and headed back towards the warriors den. Entering it, the den was empty besides the shadowy ginger pelt of Lillyflower curled up in a ball.

She curled up in her own nest at the back of the warriors demand closed her eyes. _That was an eventful day._ _What in the name of StarClan is going to happen next?_

 _The future is shrouded in mystery..._

 _I know THAT!_

 _Yep. But I bet you didn't know that you can help me and a few others get out of Dark Forest._

 _How? That's impossible Bettlewhisker!_

 _Anything is possible if you try._

 _I guess..._

 **First shocker of the day! Bettlewhisker!**

 **I hope you liked that chapter :) it took me most of the day to type it up.**

 **Please review follow and favorite and I'm always open to suggestions. Again thank you for 26 reviews in two chapters! :D**

 **I put a poll up on my profile for who's clan would you like to see at gathering so please check it out :)**

 **If your a guest and can't do polls but you want to vote just sent a review with one of these choses.:**

 **ShadowClan**

 **RiverClan**

 **WindClan**

 **ThunderClan**

 **That's all I have for now guys. Have a great day/night**

 **-Sunmist**


	4. Chapter 4(ThunderClan)

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

 **I so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was busy typing up my Christmas story that a forgot to update this! The poll is still up on my profile if you haven't checked it out yet :)**

 **The standings so far for the poll are**

 **Thunderclan: 2**

 **Windclan: 2**

 **Riverclan: 1**

 **ShadowClan 1**

 **~~~~~Stats~~~~~**

 **Views: 384**

 **Reviews: 35**

 **Favorites:6 (thank you Sunstar of Stormclan and Silver moon of Moonclan)**

 **Followers:5 (thank you Sunstar of Stormclan and Silver Moon of Moonclan)**

 **Silver Moon: I was meaning to update this on Christmas day, sorry for the wait :(**

Ashpaw woke up groggily feeling a sharp pain shooting up his leg. Groaning, he looked down and realized he was moving across the ground slowly. Slowly, but definitely moving. "What the?!" The light gray apprentice shouted causing a nearby cat to squeak in alarm.

He felt himself come in contact with the cold hard forest floor, landing awkwardly on his injured paw. Stars exploded in his vision. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" The anxious voice of Shoreheart hit his ears.

"W-what happened?" Ashpaw asked his voice shaking as the stars that had bloomed over his vision started to clear away. Looking back, he saw that his hindleg was turned at a strange angle. Pain was still shooting up it as he moved stiffly.

A large ancient fallen oak treed laid in front him its long branches jutting up in all directions with twigs scattered everywhere. The light gray apprentice could hardly recognize the area that he was in.

Oakspots muttered something darkly under his breathe. The only words that he caught were Tansyfoot, Yarrowfur, and I hope a tree. Wondering what Featherpaws mentor was talking about, Ashpaw stood up and shook his head.

"Ashpaw? Ashpaw you are awake!" Featherpaw meowed talking very fast so it sounded all jumbled up. She looked worried. Ashpaw gave her a confused look, not really knowing what she had just said. "Ashpaw, you are awake." She repeated more slowly. The light gray she-cat was pacing anxiously behind him, jumping in the air when a branch fell just behind her.

He nodded," I'm pretty sure I'm awake." He said in a light amused tone. Featherpaw shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

"You know what I meant."

"It's not safe here, do you think you can jump over that tree?" Ashpaw nodded bravely as he could, walking forward trying not to let his injured leg shake. Oakspots carefully navigated his way through the jumble of twigs on the floor over to a bare spot on the tree trunk and jumped to the other side.

Squinting, the gray tom limped toward and scrambled ungracefully up the tree. He let out a loud yowl of surprise as his injured leg gave out underneath him. Ashpaw fell off the tree trunk and collapsed on the other side.

"Ow."

Shoreheart peered over the edge her ginger fur fluffed up. The warrior landed lightly beside him and gave his leg a sniff. "Are you okay?"

Featherpaw was the last to jump over the tree and the instant her paws touched the ground she skidded over to Ashpaw to help him up.

"You know you shouldn't injure yourself any further." Ashpaw rolled his eyes at his best friends mentor.

"I'm fine, look. The camps right there anyway." Shoreheart looked up in disbelieve but sure enough the wall of brambles was right in front of them.

Featherpaw shook her head in dismass, staring confused at the camp entrance, barely visible behind a splay of bramble wind had blown the trendils in all directions; Ashpaw imagined it was much worse inside of the hollow. Ashpaws shock was nothing compared to the she-cat. He swayed on his paws as he took in the change that had become of the forest.

 _How are we supposed to get through that?_ The other three ThunderClan cats seemed to be thinking the same thing. The ginger she-cat bounded up to the entrance and pulled one of the bramble trendils carefully away with her paw. "Okay Oakspots, come and help me over here."

She jumped over another lose trendil and pulled the bramble back. "Here, you wrap that trendil around there and I'll..."

The two young apprentices watched as the ginger and brown warriors started to reform the entrance by weaving the lose branches around the other branches and into the wall. The tunnel seemed to open up after a few minutes, making it look somewhat similar to what it had looked like before. Ashpaw slowly walked forward Featherpaw right behind.

"You go first," Oakspots meowed holding a bramble trendil over the gray apprentice's head,"We'll follow right behind." Ashpaw nodded and limped forward into the tunnel.

The quickly followed the trail down to the camp, having to push past more brambles that were sticking out. The middle was so badly damaged that Shoreheart and Oakspots had to go in front of Ashpaw and weave them all back in. A few minutes later they exited the tunnel, greeted by yowls of surprise and happinesses.

"Featherpaw, Ashpaw, Oakspots, Shoreheart! You're alive!" Their fellow apprentice whom happened to be Featherpaw's brother, Twigpaw, shouted running up to them. Twigpaw and Featherpaw both let out small sighs of relief.

Oakspots went instantly over to Tansyfoot and Yarrowfur who were with Reedpaw; they were assessing the damage of the rock slide. The rock slide was about seven large crumbling boulders that had fallen and covered the elders den and the nursery. From what Twigpaw had just explained to them, Leafstar had saved almost everyone just in time by telling them to go too the middle of the camp.

"-and the side of camp started rumbling and Leafstar yelled for everyone to get in the center of camp and then the wall fell and a big cloud of dust shot everywhere and I got knocked over-" The apprentice chattered nonstop.

"Um... And also Windstorm didn't make it out of the elders den in time, the rockslide sorta fell on him." Twigpaw pointed at the brich tree that had planted a long time ago. Under it was a heap of dusty tan , the other elder, was sitting beside her old denmate.

Ashpaw's attention was caught Dawnmist, the ThunderClan medicine cat, heading quickly towards them with a few herbs in her mouth. She gestured them to come over with a wave of her paw.

"I need to check your injuries," She said softly sitting down beside them. "Now are either of you hurt anywhere besides Ashpaw's leg?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have a thorn behind my ear." He could suddenly feel it stinging.

"And I feel like my pelts been ripped to shreds," Featherpaw added giving the tunnel a dark look.

After the medicine cat pulled out the thorn and treated both of their scratches she turned and started to examine Ashpaw's leg. As Dawnmist did that, he turned towards the destroyed part of camp; watching Tansyheart and her mate climb up and down the rocks."I'll be right back." Dawnmist ran straight into the medicine cat den.

A few moment later she reappeared out of the den and grumbled, " Mousedung, we seem to be out of poppy seeds. Okay, so I would recommend staying off of your bad foot for a couple of days, it is sprained. You can stay in the medicine cat den."

The gray apprentice nodded and hopped back over to Twigpaw and Featherpaw who had wandered away and were now at the fresh-kill pile. "So why are you hoppin' around like a lopsided badger?" Twigpaw asked.

Ashpaw let out a purr; half amused, half exasperated. "I injured my paw, Dawnmist told me to stay off of it."

Featherpaw scooted over to make room for the other apprentice. "You can share this squrriel with us if you want." Pointing at the half eaten squrriel with one of her paws.

Nodding gratefully, the light gray apprentice walked over and awkwardly sat down in between them. He took a large bite of squrriel and slowly chewed. Yarrowfur and Oakspots were arguing again; they didn't do much except for arguing these days; with Tansyfoot hovering anxiously in the background.

By the time the sun had started to go down and cats were going to sleep, the three apprentices finished their squrriel. _I think we've broken the record for the longest time taken to eat a squrriel._ He thought to himself slightly amused. The brambles rustled to reveal Shadowskies portal, a search portal, coming into camp.

"Someone's fixed the tunnel!" Iceheart announced loudly, her white fur sticking up in all directions. Shadowskies gave her clanmate a annoyed look before racing over to her sister, Shoreheart.

The dark gray she-cat gave Shoreheart a affectionate lick on the ear. "How did you get out of the hallow? The tunnel looked like no one had been through it." Shoreheart exclaimed happily.

"Oh, we just went out the 'secret' tunnel, you know, the one up the rocks on the other side of the camp." Shodowskies pointed her tail at the crumbling wall of the camp. "It wasn't hit as bad as the main tunnel."

As the two sisters continued to chat, Ashpaw turned to the direction of Mallow-whisker and Sunsplash who were debating on the best way to clean up the territory. "But if we put them in a big pile we would have to drag all the branches in the whole territory to one place! It would take so much longer, you're crazy Mallow-whisker. There should be separate piles!" Sunsplash argued to the younger warrior.

"It would take longer but it wouikd be better than having many little piles everywhere!" Mallow-whisker flicked his striped tail. The apprentice sighed. _Wouldn't it just be easier to leave everything were it is? I mean, it wouldn't hurt._

"Ashpaw! Ashpaw are you even awake?" Twigpaws loud meow sounded in his ear startling him. " See Featherpaw! I told you that he was asleep!" The brown apprentice exclaimed triumphantly. The gray apprentice let out a small laugh at his denmate.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Ashpaw and Featherpaw laughed at the disappointed look on Twigpaws face. "Well now that we-"

"We finished the squrriel?" Featherpaw fluffed up her fur against the cold. He nodded lightly to his friend.

"Yeah now that we finally finished that squrriel what do you want to do?"

"I don't-" Twigpaw emitted a very loud squeak as some white flakes fell out of the sky. One of them landed on the brown apprentices nose. Twigpaw squeaked again and started hopping around in circles."What is it?!"

"That," Birchnose said gravely," Is snow." _Why does she sound upset?_

Soon, many more of the flurries fell from the sky. Windhearts kits tumbled out of the apprentice den, where they were staying, and let out excited meows. Their mother shooed them back into the apprentice den.

"Why do you sound so worried?" Ashpaw asker batting one of the snowflakes away with his paw. Another one landed on his nose.

There was a loud crack from the side of the camp. Tansyfoot and Yarrowfur dived away just in time as another part of the wall collapsed where they were just standing. It shot dust everywhere.

Coughing and blinking dust ane snow out of his eyes, he tried to walk forward but stumbled over Twigpaw who had flattened himself on the ground. "Sorry."Twigpaw helped Ashpaw back up.

"It's fine," he could hardly make out the white and gray shape of Featherpaw who was standing behind her brother.

As the cloud of dust cleared up, he could see the camp again; it looked worse than before. A fresh coat of dust covered everything and the nursery was barely visible.

"Mousedung!" Leafstar exclaimed. The ThunderClan leader had left her den and was looking down at the camp in dismay. Dawnmist quickly ran over the Tansyfoot and Yarrowfur, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

 _Well that will be a bigger problem._ Ashpaw thought frowning in the direction of the rocks. The snow had started coming down so thick he could barely see two tail lengths in front of him. "Um... Guys?"

"Everyone back to your dens!" Leafstar the scent trail of Featherpaw, he followed it into the apprentice den.

"Well, Foxdung."

Within minutes the camp looked completely white.


End file.
